Tommy (Dude, Where's My Car?)
Tommy is the secondary antagonist of the 2000 hit comedy movie Dude, Where's My Car?. He is a local jock who is a bully towards 2 lovable stoner buddies Jesse and Chester, and Christie's ex-boyfriend. His goal later in the film was to help the Super Hot Giant Alien (under the disguise of 5 hot chicks) to get the Continuum Transfuntioner in return for erotic oral pleasure. He was portrayed by Charlie O'Connell who later starred alongside his brother Jerry O'Connell of Sliders fame as themselves in the 2002 comedy movie The New Guy. History Tommy and his fellow jocks were in his car and stopped in front of Jesse and Chester when they saw them with Christie. Angered by this, he warns them not to disturb his girlfriend, or else they would beat them (in which he refers to it as "stoner-bashing"), much to her dismay. Tommy, Christie, and his mates were in Mr. Pizzacoli's Pizzeria, where Christie got angry at Tommy for not being kind to her and left, suggesting she would find another man who would treat her with respect, like Jesse and Chester. He tells his mates that they will find where Jesse and Chester were so that they could beat them up, considering her statement about them. The five alien women approached to them since they are also looking for Jesse and Chester who believed they were in possession of the Contininuum Transfuntioner. The aliens made a deal with Tommy and his friends for the Continuum Transfuntioner. Tommy told them where to find Jesse and Chester (where their girlfriends Wanda and Wilma work). Tommy and his mates threatened Jesse and Chester to give them the device or else they would beat their meditative hippie friend Nelson, whom they abducted earlier. But, his pet dog Jackal attacked him by biting his testicles for touching the dog's pipe. Later at night, Jesse and Chester met them at the arcade Captain Stu's Space-O-Rama. After the pothead duo's successful recovery of $200,000 cash to its transgender stripper owner Tanya and his/her boyfriend Patty, and later the immediate arrival Zoltan and his UFO cult, Tommy, his mates, Christie and Nelson with Jackal came to the arcade, confronting Chester and Jesse. Tommy takes away the fake Continuum Transfuntioner from Zoltan and freed Nelson. When the 5 hot chicks arrived, he shows them the device, but breaks it when he finds out it's a lookalike prize toy same as the children at the arcade have, used as a decoy to distract Tommy, and he threatens to beat up Zoltan. He and his mates were surprised when the rubik's cube Chester was playing with was actually the real Continuum Transfuntioner. Tommy and his mates were shocked in fear since it was activated to self-destruct and cause mass universal destruction. After it was given and deactivated by the Nordic Guys, the 5 chicks transformed into their true form: the Super Hot Giant Alien, much to the 5 jocks' surprise, especially Tommy. Tommy himself asks to her if she spits or swallow. She answered with the latter, and swallowed him entirely down to his stomach while his fellow jocks ran away in fear. Christie didn't react to this with worry nor fear, considering the jock's behavior. After the Super Hot Giant Alien is finally destroyed by Jesse and Chester with the power of the Continuum Transfuntioner, Tommy was blasted out and landed on a table nearby Christie, Nelson, and Mr. Pizzacolli, along with a giant pair of panties from the alien. He asks his girlfriend for help, but she mentions that they are through since she found a new lover for her: Nelson. To add insult to injury to his defeat, Nelson's pet dog, Jackal, peed on him, much to his shock. Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Perverts